


FeiPika

by Pitidi



Series: FeiPika [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitidi/pseuds/Pitidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because my sister wanted me to, I have to make a really cute FeiPika fanfiction. This will have mild suggestive themes, and no lemons. It is pure, and I plan on having a legitimate storyline that will make you all cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident, Salsa

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a preview than a chapter. The others will be longer.

Spicy FeiPika Chapter 1  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Oh God, what am I doing? My sister is literally Satan in disguise. If I do this, I don't know what will happen, but I guess I might as well take the risk. Anyway, here is a supposedly really cute FeiPika fanfic. Da Salsa.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
The Incident, Salsa

Pikaspective- When the Troupe killed my clan, I could never forgive them. As the lone survivor, I swore revenge upon them, even if it cost my own life. Even if I can't even continue my legacy to my own decendants. So when I found a member of the troupe, staring me in the eyes in an alleyway, I knew what had to be done.  
I made a leap at the one known as Feitan, and before I hit him, he asked something that set me off quite a bit.  
"Who are you?" Feitan asked, tilting his head.  
It pissed me off so much, that he had the nerve to forget me, after making an impression with the Memory reader, and Uvo, not to mention their boss lost their power thanks to me.   
And yet, he forgot?  
"You have some serious nerve, forgetting the one who swore revenge upon you."  
"What have I ever done to you?"  
Oh, now THAT set me off.   
Insert lame sound effects  
chink. chichink. sploosh. chink.  
"You now have a truth chain placed on your heart. If you lie, you die. Now answer, do you know who I am?"  
"No, I do not."  
He isn't dead.  
"What number of the Troupe are you?"  
"The Troupe?"  
Not dead.  
"Do you know who Chrollo is?"  
"I do not."  
"What is your name?"  
"I don't know."  
It would appear, since he isn't dead, that he has amnesia. And since he doesn't know what the Troupe is, he may not be classified as a member anymore. I can't risk killing him, or I will die myself. It is too risky to remove my chain, in case he gets his memories back. So, the obvious choice would be to get his memories back.   
"You're coming with me. If you die, I really wouldn't care, so hinder me, and I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot."  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing what happens in the fic next

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
The Wish, Salsa

Feispective- Without any memories, as he probably figured out, I guess I have to follow him to wherever he wants me to go to. He says he will kill me if I don't, which makes awkward conversation for the bus ride. It was actually pretty expensive, but he flashed some card, and it was free for some reason. Must be high authority.   
Heavens Arena, it was called. We requested a visit to someone called "Killua Zoldyck." The boy resembled a yeti with a blue undershirt and shorts. He gave off a terrifying aura, I guess he hates me too.  
I was told to sit in the corner, while they talked about what to do with me. Seriously, how old do they think I am? I mean, I don't know how old I am, but how old do they think I am?  
After a while, I was told that I have to live with the blonde haired shorty who said he would kill me. Well, I had nothing else to do, so I guess it's okay.  
Pikaspective- Of course, I had to take him in. There is no telling what he could do with his power, and until Killua got his sister ready to grant another wish, I have to keep an eye on him. Of course, I had no home, so we ended up just staying in a forest, connected only by a truth chain. And when Killua's sister, Alluka, was ready, I would wish that Feitan would lose his amnesia.  
And then I would kill him.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The Living Conditions, Salsa.

Feispective- Somehow, he managed to erect a log cabin in little more than five days. After all that, we actually got a decent living quarters. And by we, I mean him. I only got to go into it when cooking, and if I burned the house down, he would hang me on a huge tree. I mean, I didn't mind cooking food, I was actually quite talented. And after a few weeks, the boy Killua came back with a sour face. He said something that made the blonde, Kurapika, punch the wall of the house he made himself. Fortunately, it didn't kill us all. After that, he got really nice, and I'm starting to get scared...  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The End of The Prelude of the FeiPika... Salsa

Pikaspective- Damnit, Alluka can't grant the wish, due to the high power it would cost. Apparently, because he already has new memories, he can't gain the old ones back. Well, I doubt he killed my clan anyway, so I may as well reform him, instead of kill him.   
Feispective- Well, if I'm going to live with him, I may as well enjoy myself. Kurapika...  
Pikaspective- Feitan...  
Both- Let's build an everlasting friendship!  
Chapter End


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed... Friendships threatened... And Hisoka... WHAT DID HE DO!?

Spicy FeiPika Chapter Two

Well, since a lot of people died reading the first chapter, I may as well make another. Now, the two are going to get some living conditions in order. But of course, I need to describe the two characters, and the house they live in.  
========================================================================  
The house-   
One story  
Shaped like a solid bagel  
Six rooms-  
Pika Bedroom  
Fei Bedroom  
Kitchen  
Living Room  
Training Room (Pika Only)  
Game Room  
========================================================================  
Kurapika-   
Age- Nineteen  
Sex- Male  
Hair- Bright Blonde/Not white, not dirty  
Eyes- Gray/Scarlet when focused  
Height- Moderate/ Wears a white outfit with red on it  
========================================================================  
Feitan-  
Age- Unknown   
Sex- Male  
Hair- Black/Messy  
Eyes- Gray/Droopy  
Height- Moderate/ Wears a black jacket and mostly covers his mouth  
========================================================================  
Truth or Dare... Salsa  
After about two months, the two have gotten slightly friendlier. Their morning routine went something like this...  
"Feitan, what's for breakfast today?"  
"Bacon and eggs, sunny side up."  
"Good."  
"..."  
"Is something the matter?"  
"It's just that... We don't know too much about each other."  
"Conveniently, I know of a game that can help."  
"Really? What is it called?"  
"It's called 'Truth or Dare'."  
"What is it about?"  
"One person says "Truth," or they say "Dare," and the other person has to tell the truth, or do what the other says, that has to be possible and easy to do, physically."  
"Ok, I guess I can do that, sounds easy."  
And now, we have our very first bonding moment.  
Feispective- Truth or dare. I've never heard of this game before, but in our game room we have a pool table, gungi, and ice hockey, I doubt this can be much different.  
But he was so wrong.   
Pikaspective- I have my own motives for this. If I have to live with this person, which isn't necessarilly a bad thing, then I have to gain his trust. And, maybe this game is the ultimate test.  
The two of them sit down in the living room.  
"Janken to decide who goes first?"  
"Sure."  
"Dai, sho, aku!"  
"Jan, ken, ken!"  
Feitan chose rock, Kurapika chose paper, so Kurapika goes first.  
"Ok, truth. What do you think about me?"  
"I think that you are a nice person, but that may be because I live with you."  
"Ok, now it's your turn."  
"Dare. I dare you to prank call Leorio and tell him that he was diagnosed with Herpies, and don't let him know it was you until after you hear his reaction."  
"Ok, but God you are evil..."  
Music plays in the background: "All I Need Is Money, Hunter x Hunter 2011"

Leospective- "GAAAH!! WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF MY LOONEY TOONS!? Ugh, this better be important, or I will Nen Punch them..."  
"Hello, is this the certified doctor, Leorio?"  
"Yeah, this is him. What is it?"  
"We have gone through your latest tests, and discovered that you have herpies."  
"You honestly think that a doctor could be fooled into thinking that?"  
"We didn't think you tested yourself, but we did it for the sake of our patients... and your future spouse."  
"Show me the tests."  
"Oh, crap, uh... I don't have the tests on me at the moment."  
"Of course you don't, tell me your name and hospital."  
Beep Beep Beep  
"They hung up, stupid prank callers... Wait, I MISSED MY LOONEY TOONS!!"   
Back to the house...  
"That went horrible... Of course he was a doctor, and knew how to deal with that perfectly..."  
"At least I know that you have horrible convincing skills."  
"Oh, in that case, I dare you to call Gon and tell him that he has a new disease that nobody has discovered befori. I bet he will call Leorio right away, that will be revenge enough."  
"Fine, it's on!"

???Spective- "Hello? Who is this?"  
"Who is this? It certainly doesn't sound like a kid..."  
"Gon is... busy, right now. Tell me the message and i will relay it to him."  
"Wait... is this Hisoka? What did you do to that poor kid!?"  
"We just... played, for a bit, hehe..."  
"I would call the cops, but if I did I bet you would kill them, right?"  
"Yes, that is true. So don't bother."  
Beep Beep Beep  
Back to the house again...  
"Well, now I'm genuinely concerned for Gon, but I doubt Hisoka would let him die... Not if what I think is true..." Shivers...  
"Bwahaha! Hisoka answered your call, I bet that was awesome!"  
"Somehow I doubt this game is for bonding... in that case... Dare, and if you do this, you win."  
"Bring it on! I can do anything!"  
"I dare you to wrap rubber bands around your privates!"  
"That is impossible with my physical limitations."  
"Oh, in that case, show me how it isn't."  
"Ugh, I hate you SO much right now!"  
Kurapika takes off his pants, then his underwear. !!? Who would have guessed...  
"Ah, so that's why..."  
"Qu-Quit staring! It's bad enough I have to let you know, but I have to show you too..."  
Kurapika gets back into her clothes.  
"I never knew you were a woman, though I thought it would be rude to point out you looked a bit feminine from the start."  
"J-just leave this be... I'm going back to my room... G'Night."  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Later that night...  
Knock, Knock, Knock...  
Pikaspective- "Yawn... What do you want?"  
"I just came by to ask a question..."  
"Can it wait until morning?"  
"No, because overnight is probably when you will forget about it."  
"Fine, ask the damn question."  
"Why do you hide being a girl?"  
"...Because people... they always, see me as weak, as someone they have to protect, and someone frail."  
"I can see how you hate that, but I don't see you as frail at all."  
"..."  
"Did you tell anyone else?"  
"Leorio... but ONLY because he is my doctor, don't get the wrong idea."  
"I believe you, meaning we can trust each other more, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
"So, uh..."  
"GO TO SLEEP!!"  
"Ok, ok, leaving now."  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	4. The Training Room, Salsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Training Room is finally revealed to Feitan

Chapter 3  
HOLY FREAKING SHAZ, KURAPIKA IS A WOMAN!! I bet this fanfiction is worse than any drug, but properties are the same I guess. Addictive, and possibly incredibly bad for your health. Come further into the crack dimension... if you DARE!! (Or truth...)  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
The Training Room, Salsa...   
Feispective- Now that things have gotten slightly less awkward between us, I think our friendship has gotten even closer. Except for one slight issue...  
"Kurapika, what is the Training Room?"  
"For me only, that's what."  
"Yeah, I know, but that's what makes me curious."  
"I guess I can show you... but not now, it's a surprise."  
"Why can't I see it now?"  
"Because it's not ready. If you want to help, then I need you to take this piece of paper to the nearby Fridays."  
"A number?"  
"It's nothing you tell anyone about. Don't lose that paper, or you lose your life."  
"Got it, what do I bring the material back in?"  
"Your hands, but do NOT look, I can tell if you do. And do NOT expose it to heat."  
"Got it, then I'll be off."  
Feitan walks to the Fridays, approximately five miles from their house. He can't help but wonder what the object is.  
"I'm here to pick up something. Here..."  
The clerk looked at it, and then went into the back for a few seconds, bringing out a cardboard box shaped like a pizza box, but a bit higher.   
"That will be 5000 yen."  
Feitan paid the money, and hurried back to Kurapika, careful not to expose the box to heat, or open it. No trouble when he got there, oddly enough. When he got home, Kurapika greeted him, and took the package. Then, Feitan was lead to the Training Room. It was awfully dark, he had to squint to see a shady figure underneath a table... Then the lights came on.  
"Happy Birthday Feitan!!"  
"What is this?"  
"It's your birthday party. I thought that since you can't recall your own, that you are now 20-year-old Feitan, born on June 7th, 1995."  
Leorio: "Bet it feels good to have your own personal holiday, eh?"  
Gon: "Happy Birthday Feitan! I hope that your new memories will be even better than your last!"   
Killua: "I know how good this must feel to you, I never had birthday parties until last year. Enjoy it, it will only last a day!"  
Bisky: "Birthdays never get old... the cake, the celebration, the sheer bliss, and for the adults, the booze!"

Then, he saw a pile of gifts on the left. He counted 8 of them.  
From Leorio, several outfits that Feitan really liked.  
From Bisky, a brush that she said could give you any hairstyle he desired.  
From Gon, several games, including checkers, tops, and a kite.  
From... Ging? The name doesn't ring any bells, but he got you something. !!- The present contained a dog! Or rather, a robot resembling a dog, but so fluffy! It's equally as soft, the only difference being a wind under it's tail. "Sorry I couldn't come, but Gon said I had to get you something, so I got you a Nen Puppy. Wind it up, and it never changes. Wind once, turns on, and never turns off. Wind twice, turns off. This dog is extremely intelligent, and can even do whatever you want, within reason." -Ging.  
From Killua, a nice arrangement of knives. Good for cooking, but these are especially sharp looking... Tough food, I guess?  
From Kurapika... A portrait of Feitan and Kurapika smiling together.  
"I-I love it, everyone... I don't recall such a nice deed ever happening before... T-Thank you very much... Sniff"  
And the Training Room turned out to be an event room, even if Kurapika was the only one who could go into it, after all this time.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	5. The Addiction, Salsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really think that fanservice is best served- pauses... -spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took about half a year to make this, but I promised an anime addiction chapter, and I lacked ideas. Eventually, it because a mere thought in the back of my mind. Then, I got bored and the demon, and the bad person in my head started reminding me like this- "Feipika... salsa. Feipika... salsa". Anyway, here you are :D

Chapter 4

Aww, did I make any of you cry? Well, this next one will be a slightly less serious one... Only somewhat slightly... But I... nvm, you will find out soon :)  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
The Addiction, Salsa

Pikaspective- Kurapika walked home one day, to hear an obnoxiously catchy song. Feitan had this stupid anime addiction, and called himself an otaku. THE WORST PART WAS THAT HE ONLY WATCHED SWORD ART ONLINE, ATTACK ON TITAN, AND CURRENTLY FAIRY TALE!!  
"Feitan, this stupid anime addiction has to be dealt with."  
"You call it stupid, I call it life."  
"You not doing the chores is killing me mentally and physically."  
"I'll do it after I finish Fairy Tale."  
"What episode are you on?"  
"#32"  
"And how many episodes are there?"  
"Over 200."  
"..."  
"Are we done here? I need to go back to what's really important now."  
"OK then... if you won't do anything about this, I will. You will regret the moment you heard the word 'anime'."  
Chu whimpers.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Feispective- So, Kurapika thinks I have an anime addiction. If anything, he needs to be converted. He said that he will accompany me to "Anime Addiction Therapy," and if I am good, I will get some pocky.  
"Are we there yeeet?"  
"No."  
"When will we be there?"  
"When you see a building with a white and red roof, sticks out like a sore thumb."  
"Oh, I see it now. By the way, why can't we get a car?"  
"I'm already to busy with chores, I don't have the time to get money, so I can't afford one. Now shut up so we can get to the place with a minor headache."  
"Is that it?"  
"It is... ugh, I really don't want to do this, but it's for your own good."  
"...?"  
We enter the small building, to find a table with a candle on it, and two seats. There was also a chair to the side with a bag of popcorn on it.  
"What is this place?"  
"I'm so glad you asked, my little Fei Fei."  
"HISOKA!?"  
*Cue Hisoka's theme for full effect*  
"Do you not like that? I can call you senpai if you wish ;)" He walks over and touches him on the cheek.  
"I THOUGHT THIS WAS AN ANIME CLUB!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!" He tries to walk away, but it felt like his non-existant aunt was grabbing him by the cheek.  
"Bungee Gum. Lets me touch you all I want, and you can't do anything about it ;)"  
"KURAPIKA PLEASE HELP ME!!"  
He looks at his popcorn, then at Feitan. Then at the popcorn. He reaches for it, hesitates, and looks at Feitan. Then he shrugs and takes a piece, and dramatically eats it.  
"KURAPIKA YOU TRAITOR!!"  
"I said I didn't want to do this, but it IS for your own good."  
"HOW IS THIS FOR MY OWN GOOD!?"  
"This is the kind of people you have common interests with. I felt absolutely-" She pauses. "-terrible, that you were so ignorant. Well, you know what they say! Ignorance is not bliss!"  
"THAT IS NOT HOW IT GOES!!"  
Hisoka chimed in, "I don't know, I'm pretty blissful right now ;)"  
"Kurapika-Senpai, please, you can't do this to me."  
"I can do it as long as I have popcorn, and I'm younger than you."  
"Kurapika-sama, please just get me out of here! Nobody deserves something this horrible!"  
"True, but you have to learn your lesson."  
And that night, all that was heard throughout the whole town, was screaming from a 20-year old man. What could have broken his will? The same thing that broke his anime addiction. Needless to say, Hisoka therapy is flawless, but very cruel...  
*The music stops*


	6. The Girl, Salsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with an odd pink-haired girl leaves Feitan with a few questions.

Chapter 5  
I don't know which was worst, the last chapter, or the one before. Either way this is getting bad fast. This time, it's a story chapter. That's all I'm saying.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The Girl, Salsa

Feispective- Kurapika gave me an enchanted knife to defend myself with. It fires blades of fire with every swing. It's pretty cool, but he said I can't use it unless I'm in danger. I dunno, it might be pretty cool to use it to cook food, but he said it wouldn't even work. I don't get it but... may as well listen. So I'm heading to the local store to buy some seeds to start a garden. Why do that person over there look familiar?  
Feitan notices a pink haired girl with an expression showing she meant business. She turned to him and said-  
"Feitan, where the hell have you been?"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Ugh, this isn't funny. You know Phinks missed you."  
"Finks?"  
"Let me see your head."  
"My head? Why?"  
"I said let me see your head!"  
She rushed over and grabbed me! I tried to get away but then I felt these strings behind me, then I suddenly felt lightheaded. I felt the back of my head, and saw a crimson red on my fingers. Then I remembered my knife. I unsheathed it, and it quickly ignited. I slashed a circular pattern, and the pink haired girl was surrounded in flames.  
"Who are you, and why did you attack me?"  
"You got amnesia, didn't you?"  
"Wha-?"  
"You should really remember your friends..."  
A tear rushed down her eye.  
"WE ALL MISSED YOU!!"  
"I don't know who you are, what is your name?"  
"I am Machi, how can you not remember me?'  
"..."  
He walks away, after buying what he needed to, of course. When he got home, he told Kurapika about his odd encounter.  
"This is bad, did they follow you here?"  
"No, I don't think they did..."  
"I don't sense them... It might be safe to stay here for a bit longer, but until then, I might have to stay close to you. Machi huh... wait, they said someone called Phinks missed you? If that Machi girl is still alive, they might try to search for us. Anyway, how is your head? You said it was bleeding."  
"Oh yeah, I felt a bit dizzy at the time but-  
He feels the back of his head. There isnt any blood there anymore. In fact, there is no trace of blood anywhere on him.   
"You defintely saw blood on you?"  
"Yeah, and I even felt really dizzy..."  
"I'll call Leorio. In the meantime, you get some rest."


	7. The Nen Games, Salsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to have a few Nen-users play sports. THIS IS NOT FILLER!! This has influence on the main story so DO NOT SKIP THIS!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Chapter 6,  
The Nen Games, Salsa

Pikaspective- A Phantom Troupe member found Feitan... Damnit! Now I can't leave him alone... but on the other hand, they are in the area... They remain my targets. Fortunately, the leader remains without Nen, and they lost the mind-reader. I can't deal with this "Nen Games" invitation right now. If only-  
Feitan- "Hey Kurapika, you are really stressed out. It may be best to take them up on their offer."  
Kurapika- "Shut up! These people are going to target us, and we are anything but safe!"  
Feitan- "Well think about it, playing sports with a ton of Nen users... Are we really in danger there?"  
Kurapika- "What about after?"  
Feitan- "We worry about it then."  
Kurapika- "I'll enter us in the games, but..."  
Feitan: "Awesome! The Nen games!"  
Sigh... Just like a little kid. Well, I won't lie, I kind of want to see what these Nen games are. For all I know it's Basketball with Nen.  
Feispective- The Nen Games... Creative name. Anyway, Kurapika is really stressed so I need him to get his mind off of this.  
At the Volleyball Court...  
Coach- "You all know what volleyball is right? Good for you, now play it with Nen. No holding the ball, even with Nen, and no touching over the net. Same rules apply. 11 is the game point. Set server, no rotation. The teams are...  
Team Black-  
Hisoka, Ging, Killua, Gon, Leorio, and Beans.  
Team White-  
Kurapika, Ronald Mc.Donald, Feitan, Bisky, Razor, and Pariston.

It went like this-  
Ging Hisoka Beans

 

Killua Gon Leorio

 

0==============================================================================0

 

Razor Pariston McDonald

 

Kurapika Feitan Bisky

 

Hisoka- "I quite like this position <3"  
Gon- Shivers  
The ball was sent to Black to server first.  
Ging- "Okay scrubs, take this!"  
He used a basic underhand serve. Not that impressive. It went right to Kurapika, who bumped it into the air. Razor was ready to spike it, but in the blink of an eye, Pariston jumped in front of him and spiked the ball down between Leorio and Beans.  
Coach- "1-0 White"  
Pariston- "GET OFF MY COURT!! GING I SWEAR YOU WILL LOSE THIS BET!!"  
Ging- "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY LEFT SOCK!!"  
Bisky served the next one. It was a powerful one, it hit the ceiling and bounced off the top, hitting the ground with a powerful impact.  
Coach- "2-0 White"  
Bisky served again, but this time Hisoka bumped it up, letting Gon spike it right to the right of Feitan.  
Coach- "2-1 White"  
Ging served again, and Razor bumped it up high. Pariston got ready to spike it, but Gon was ready to wall him. Pariston tapped the ball with the back of his hand, knocking it around Gon and hitting the ground.  
Coach- "3-1 White"  
Bisky served it to Ging, identifying him as the weakest link, but Hisoka whipped his arm, and the ball flew forward, letting Killua hit it high up, letting Gon spike it for a point.  
Coach- "3-2 White"  
Hisoka- "Bungee Gum has both the properties of Rubber and Gum. <3"  
Ging served again, and it didn't even go over the net.  
Coach- "4-2 White"  
Beans- "That's it! I'm serving!"  
Coach- "White serve."  
Beans- "Oh right, I meant in place of Ging."  
Bisky hit the ball toward Ging again, hoping that Hisoka would lead the ball to Killua. The ball picked up the pace after Hisoka whipped it, and it grazed his arm, so he couldn't hit it. Killua appeared behind him, and bumped it into the air, letting Gon spike again.  
Coach- "4-3 Black"  
Beans looked like he had no idea what he was doing.  
Beans- "Can I toss it over the net?"  
Coach- "Sure."  
Beans tossed it over, sending it right over Pariston. Feitan was ready to bump it, but before the impact, the ball suddenly dropped.  
Beans- "There's your serving of pain!"  
Coach- "5-3 White"  
Beans tossed it again, and it dropped right into Razor's bump. Gon walled it, giving White another point.  
Coach- "5-4 White"  
McDonald- "Heh, look at them, all relying on 'Gon Cena'. Not anymore."  
Beans tossed it right to McDonald, and he tried to bump it, but it fell off his wrists.  
Coach- "5-5"  
Beans tossed it to Bisky, who hit it very well despite it's sudden weight gain. Gon was ready to wall, but Pariston sent the ball to Razor, who bumped it to McDonald, who spiked the ball into Gon's hip. The ball was about to fall when Hisoka used his Bungee Gum to lift it up again, letting Killua bump it to Leorio, who dropped it.  
Coach- "6-5 White"  
Killua- "Gon, are you okay?"  
Gon- "I'm fine, thanks."  
Hisoka- "Daddy is going to pay for hurting my precious Gonny <3"  
Everyone- "DADDY!?"  
Ging- "Meh, I saw it coming."  
Bisky served the ball to Ging, who punched it to Killua, who responded with his Godspeed, and bounced it back to Ging, who bounced it back to Killua. Eventually they both made it to the front row, and leapt up at the same time. They both had Godspeed and Whirlwind in effect! There was no telling who would spike it. They chose McDonald, who hit it straight up. Pariston then swooped in like a hawk, and spiked it.  
Pariston- "GET OFF MY COURT!!! GEEEET OOOUUUUT! YEAH!!"  
Coach- "7-5 White"  
Bisky served again, but this time, Hisoka used his gum to knock the ball out of bounds. Since he didn't touch it physically, this was legal.  
Coach- "7-6 White"  
Bisky- "Server change!"  
Bisky switched positions with Razor. Beans threw the ball to Bisky, who once again hit it high up. Hisoka sent the ball out of bounds, but Gon jumped in back of it and hit it to Killua, who spiked it to Leorio, who bumped it, allowed Pariston to spike it for a point.  
Coach- "8-6 White"  
Ging- "Gon what the hell!? We had that!"  
Gon- "As if I was going to win like that!"  
Ging- "Have you seen the points...? We aren't going to win at all!"  
Gon- "I won't accept winning if it means like that!"  
Ging- "Hisoka, talk some sense into h- oh god!"  
Hisoka- "Gon, I'm going to explode if you keep doing that..." Shwing.  
Ging- "Ok cringe aside, their serve."  
Razor hit the ball right into the top of the net, but with enough force to go over. Hisoka sent it higher up, and Gon spiked it.  
Coach- "8-7 White"  
Beans tossed the ball to Leorio, who tried to bump it, but Hisoka whipped the ball into his face afterward, counting as a double hit.  
Coach- "8-8"  
Beans tossed the ball again, this time headed towards Bisky, who hit it high up again. Killua immediately jumped up and reacted with Whirlwind, and cushioned the blow, while directing it to Ging. Ging then bumped it to Gon, who spiked it, getting White the point.  
Coach- "8-9 Black"  
Beans tossed the ball to Feitan, who bumped it just enough for Pariston to spike it, but Gon walled it.  
Coach- "8-10 Black. 11 is game point."  
Beans tossed it to Kurapika, who bumped it to Pariston, who was ready to spike, but Gon was ready to wall. Knowing this, Kurapika wrapped his chains around the ball, and threw it toward Leorio, who got hit in the face.  
Leorio- "What the hell!? Why the freakin' face!?"  
Kurapika- "Because your arms were down. Not my fault you were vulnerable."  
Leorio- "Why you...!"  
Coach- "9-10 Black"  
Bisky- "I'll put all of my power into this one!"  
Bisky charged up her Nen, ready to put all of her power into her fist. She threw the ball into the air, and punched it so hard it broke the top of the net. Ging reacted with Whirlwind and Godspeed and bounced it up to Gon, who spiked it to Bisky.  
Gon- "Oh no! That's going to hurt her...!"  
But Bisky fell over, and the ball landed out of bounds.  
Coach- "10-10 Game point!"  
Bisky was out of commision, so Feitan was set to the serving position. Feitan threw the ball up, ready to hit it, until McDonald took the ball.  
McDonald- "Force of a thousand Kid's Meals! Immobilization, on!"  
He then served, and Gon tried to wall, but instead of jumping, fell over. Killua responded, and hit the ball up high. Leorio then spiked it, but McDonald bumped it back up, letting Pariston spike it to the other side. Leorio countered with his Hatsu. A blue fist came out of the ground, and hit it high into the air. Beans then jumped and spiked it... But it landed on his side.  
Killua- "Idiot! Why would you spike if you can't jump and have no height!?'  
Beans- "Spur of the moment!"  
Ging- "How about spur fry!?"  
Beans- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!"

Next time on the Nen Games!

Feitan takes his arm far back...  
Kurapika is ready to swing...  
The baseball is flown perfectly straight with a literal blazing trail...  
Kurapika swings, and it lands right into Hisoka's mitt.  
Kurapika- "Damnit! Blue team is too good with Hisoka's Bungee Gum!"


End file.
